The Pack
by SilverSerpent04
Summary: A malnourished, abused Harry is abandoned at a remote island with few inhabitants after a wierd transformation. How will he survive?
1. Prologue: The Beginning

Title: The Pack  
  
Rating: R  
  
Pairing(s): none.yet  
  
Warning(s): child abuse (at least the mention of), violence, possible slash later on so if you don't like it, then don't read that part.  
  
Notes- *flashback*  
^wolf/dog language, bodily or otherwise ^  
'thoughts'  
  
Summary: After going through a strange transformation, Harry is abandoned on a remote island. How will the six year old, malnourished child survive? Will he survive? And what is the pack? Disclaimer: I don't own them, though I wish I did.  
  
* Prologue *  
  
"Hurry and tie him up Vernon, I want to get out of here!" Vernon dumped the small, malnourished body of his six-year-old nephew on the ground by a nearby tree. "It's cold." Before the boy could move, Vernon had one end of the rope he had tied onto a leather collar secured tightly to a thick branch.  
  
"Never again will you burden us you freak!" The boy blinked and tried to stand up. It was no use, the rope was too short. He whined and begged to be untied as his uncle walked back to his aunt. "Maybe if we're lucky the dogs will eat the freak."  
  
The boy watched as the pair walked away quickly. He sniffed and tightened the rope that was around his waist to keep his tattered, baggy pants up. The strange furry tail that jutted out from his rear twitched and curled between his legs. His dog-like ears were flat against his head in fear.  
  
*  
  
Harry had never been a normal child, so therefore he was never treated like one. His parents had been killed, in a car accident his uncle said, and he was forced to live with his relative and their spoiled son Dudley.  
  
He was never treated right; he always got the scraps from the Durselys' meals (never once getting a full plate of untouched food), he was pushed around and hit for the smallest of things (most of which were not his fault).  
  
The last straw came a couple of nights ago when he had 'transformed'-there was no other proper word for it-during the middle of the night. He woke to find himself with excellent, enhanced senses, a furry wolf-like tail, and wolf ears.  
  
When his uncle saw him, he immediately fastened a leather collar around his neck and dragged him out early in the morning to his car. He locked Harry into the trunk as his wife climbed in and they sped away, leaving Dudley with the neighbor.  
  
During the long ride in the trunk of his uncle's car, Harry realized that he could transform fully into a wolf, or just into a sort of hybrid state, half wolf and half human. He decided that he didn't want to incur the mans wrath and quickly returned to his human state, although he still had a tail and ears.  
  
From what Harry could hear outside, he had been brought onto a boat that would carry the car across some body of water. Harry sneezed several times, due to the strange smell in the trunk.  
  
When they finally reached their destination Harry was slightly out of it as his uncle carried him somewhere. His senses were on overload, picking up every sound and smell.until he was roughly dumped on the ground.  
  
*  
  
Harry stripped his pants off and morphed into the hybrid form. He began gnawing on the rope that held him as he sat. He whined pitifully when the rope wouldn't give and began tugging on it.  
  
After what seemed like hours of tugging and jerking, the rope snapped halfway down the middle. Harry leapt away from the branch and barked with joy. He raced off into the woods in the direction his relatives had taken him. When he got to where the car had been parked, he realized with a start that they had already gone.  
  
He whined when he realized that this was it. They weren't coming back for him. He lowered his head sadly and walked off into the woods, the scent of his only blood relatives fading as he got deeper and deeper into the woods. He never once looked back.  
  
TBC  
  
Please, review! My muses need reviews so they can come up with good ideas. Oh, by the way, I got this idea from a movie called 'The Pack'. It was cool, if you like to see some blood and violence..  
  
Oh, and sorry I haven't been able to update. I'm currently using my moms computer (she never does except to write reports) so I'm not gonna take up the precious little memory it has by clogging it up with stories. My computers on the fritz again and my other story chappies are on that. I'll rewrite the chappies for you of I don't get the comp fix by this weekend! 


	2. Chapter 1: Company

The Pack  
  
Rating: R  
  
A/N: Still don't own them. The dogs either, they belong to the movie. *pouts*  
  
Chapter 1: Company  
  
Harry shivered in the rain as he huddled under a tree, two weeks or so after his abandonment. From his waist down, as well as his elbows and below, was the wolf part of his body. It was covered in dirty black fur that would have been silky and smooth had it been cleaned properly. It provided a bit of warmth from the cold temperature.  
  
The tree he huddled under obviously wasn't good enough protection because rain slipped through the leaves to drip onto him. He curled up into a tight ball, curling his tail over his face.  
  
He dozed in a shivering huddle until the next morning, which turned out to be just as bad as the night. It wasn't raining, but it was cold as sin! Harry shook the water off of his strange, hybrid body. He yawned and stretched.  
  
He wandered down to a stream and waded in. He swam around until he felt somewhat clean then trudged out and shook. He sniffed the air and wandered around until he stumbled upon a trash yard.  
  
He curled up on a mattress and sighed. He was hungry! His stomach rumbled in agreement and after an hour or so of lying he got up and wandered around some more. He came across several houses but the encounter with his uncle made him wary of people. He stayed out of sight as he slunk around.  
  
*  
  
"Boy! Look what you've done!" Harry trembled as his uncle hit him for dropping the glass plate. "You and your freakiness!"  
  
"Please, Uncle..I" Harry fell silent as his Uncle beat him and locked him in the cupboard. His aunt could be heard through the grates, complaining about having to put up with Harry.  
  
"Don't worry Pet, he won't be around for a bit. He'll be serving his punishment inside that cupboard...with no food for a week."  
  
*  
  
Harry shook his head to get rid of those thoughts and raided the trash near the one homes, finding a couple of half eaten burgers and some moldy bread. He wandered away, the end of the severed rope trailing behind him. After an hour or so of walking he stumbled across an old barn.  
  
'Wonder who lives here?' Harry sniffed the air. He didn't smell anything other than wood, straw, and dogs. 'It's an abandoned barn! Perfect place to sleep.' Warily he walked across the mud and poked his head in the half open door.  
  
He was greeted with a low growl and he quickly scampered in. Letting his wolf instincts kick in, he lay on the floor on his back and let his tail curl between his legs. He whimpered.  
  
^Who are you^ One of the dogs stepped foreword, lips curled in a snarl. He was a medium brown color, with spots of blood and dirt on him.  
  
^Please, I just want a place to stay. ^ The dog sniffed Harry over.  
  
^What are you? You don't smell human, but you sort of look it. ^ Harry's tail thumped on the ground.  
  
^I don't know. I just woke up like this one day. My uncle dumped me here.. ^  
  
^So you were a human. ^ The dog began growling softly. Harry whimpered and another dog stepped foreword. This one was as dirty as the other, but was black and brown. A German Shepard.  
  
^I've seen his kind before. He's what wizard folks call a hybrid. Part wolf, part human. Tell me boy, can you become full wolf? ^ Harry nodded. ^Let him stay boss? He's like us, abandoned. ^  
  
^All right^ The brown dog relented. ^It is only right for us to accept you, being abandoned. ^ The dog turned and Harry got up. He slowly walked over to curl up with the German Shepard, resting his chin on the dog's shoulders.  
  
^It'll be all right kid. ^ Harry nuzzled the soft fur and drifted off the sleep.  
  
TBC  
  
I know this is progressing rapidly, but I'll consider this an outline of sorts. When I have time I'll re-write everything to make it longer. Or at least.I think I will. Who knows... 


	3. Chapter 2: Two Types of Visitors

The Pack  
  
Oi! Still don't own any of them. I do have a dog though.a tiny little yappy thing. Not very intimidating unless you don't like to be licked.  
  
Chapter 2: Two Types of Visitors  
  
*Four years later..*  
  
"Daddy I'm hungry!" The few people on the boat looked away in disgust as the fat whale of a boy whined to his father. "I haven't eaten since this morning!"  
  
"I know Dudders, we'll get you some food when we reach the island." Vernon Dursley soothed. His son, Dudley, pouted. "You know as well as I that there is no food on this boat."  
  
"Yes dear, we'll get you a nice lunch at our hotel." Petunia, Vernon's wife spoke up. One of the people turned to address them.  
  
"You mean cabin, ma'am." He said politely. "I take it your headed to the Island?" The Island being a remote, fairly tropical tourist spot. At their nod he continued. "Nice place, not very busy this time of year."  
  
"Why is that sir?" Vernon asked.  
  
"It's quite rainy. Not very warm either, unless the sun is out. I'm Jonathan by the way, Jonathan Rigby."  
  
"Vernon Dursley. This is my wife, Petunia, and my son Dudley." The four talked for a while until the boat hit shore. The Dursley family climbed off with their luggage and made their way to the general store.  
  
Once they had all their supplies they made their way to the cabin they rented for the rest of summer vacation. On the way they met up with a few of the locals and chatted about things available to do. There wasn't much.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Rod, get back here Rod!" Mark sighed as the German Shepard bolted into the brush after another rabbit. "Jim, didn't I tell you to hold onto him?" The man turned to his sons, who stood looking sheepish. He was about to rebuke them further when the dogs painful yelp and a few growls forced him to turn back.  
  
"Rod!" The youngest boy, Mike, called out. Mark ran to the bushes where Rod disappeared and the dog came limping out. Mark grabbed his collar and shoved him towards the boys.  
  
"Put him in the car!" He walked slowly around to see what had hurt the large dog, but was stopped in his tracks by a low growl. He looked up to see a mud splattered brown dog standing further back. His head was down low and his lips were curled up in a snarl.  
  
"Go on! Get out of here!" Mark yelled at the dog. The dog barked menacingly and Mark retreated. He climbed into the car and drove off.  
  
"What was that back there dad?" Jim worriedly scratched Rod's ears.  
  
"Wild dog. I'll have to get the shotgun and go after him soon."  
  
"Why can't we trap it?" Mike asked.  
  
"He's far too wild, he'd kill us before we could even get him out of a trap. Probably rabid too, best give Rod a rabies shot to be sure."  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"What happened to him?" Mark looked up to see a beefy man watching him from the stores doorway.  
  
"Wild dog got him. You must be Vernon Dursley. Mark extended his hand and Vernon took it with a nod. "Mark Bishop. I'm the game warden around here."  
  
"What's this about a wild dog? Is my family safe?"  
  
"Should be, I only saw one. But dogs like that are unpredictable so I wouldn't go out alone or without protection." Vernon nodded.  
  
"What kind of dog is it?"  
  
"Mixed breed. I would leave it to me, sir." Mark said when he saw a strange gleam in the mans eye. "For all I know, there could be more then one."  
  
"Of course. I must be off, nice meeting you." Vernon walked out of the store and Mark shook his head. That one was strange, and he hoped that the man didn't go out and look for the dog on his own.  
  
Meanwhile, the dog in question was making its way through the woods to the abandoned barn he considered his den. He was greeted by an enthusiastic hybrid being. ^How'd it go? ^  
  
^Human saw me, but I scared him good^ the pair entered the old barn and took their places, curling up. ^I want everyone to be careful. He might suspect there is more than me^  
  
^Sure thing boss^ the other dogs chorused. The brown dog closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep as the hybrid curled up to his back. He too, fell asleep within minutes.  
  
TBC  
  
More soon! Also, the names of the people aren't the same as in the movie.or at least I don't think so. 


	4. Chapter 3: The Pack

The Pack  
  
Chapter 3: The Pack  
  
It was cold, it was wet, and the Pack was hungry. The humans have become wary and began putting their livestock in the barns, or would stand out with them, guns in hand. The Pack didn't want a confrontation with the humans, but food was scarce.  
  
^What do we do boss? I'm hungry^ the brown leader turned to nuzzle the emaciated hybrid.  
  
^We all are kid^ He turned back to watch a woman get out of her car. ^We have no choice left. Let's take her^ The Pack nodded and the brown dog took off towards the woman. The woman, upon hearing the dogs running towards her, turned and screamed as the leader hit her square in the chest.  
  
"HELP!!!" The dog tore into her throat as the hybrid tore open her stomach with a swipe of his massive front paw. The rest of the Pack jumped on her when she was pulled down. They tore at her hungrily until there was nothing left. They bolted from the site in search of more food.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh Jesus." Mark covered his mouth as he got out of his car. He held his gun in one hand while he walked up to the completely devoured corpse. "Mark! What did this?" His partner, Jonathan, asked.  
  
"Had to be a pack of dogs. See the paw prints?" Jonathan nodded. "Lets go, they're obviously gone. We'll deal with the body when it's safe."  
  
"Should someone warn the Dursley's?" Mark sighed.  
  
"Lets go by their cabin now. We'll take them back into town with us." Mark drove to the cabin, which was further out into the woods, only to see the brown dog standing by the fence.  
  
"Good god!" The pack stood behind him and the two men could scarcely believe their eyes when they saw the hybrid. "What the devil is that?" Mark drove towards the dogs, intent on running them over, but they scattered and fled into the woods.  
  
"Let's hope they didn't get the Dursleyes." They climbed out and ran up to the cabin door. "Mr. Dursley?!" Mark pounded on the door while Jonathan kept a lookout for the dogs,  
  
"Oh, hello Mr. Bishop." Vernon greeted as he opened the door.  
  
"Vernon, this is an emergency. I need you and your family to get into our car." Petunia and Dudley came into the hall.  
  
"What for?"  
  
"That wild dog. There's more than one. They've already attacked, killed, and eaten the woman down the road from here. They're out in the woods as we speak."  
  
"Petunia, Dudley, let's go." Vernon followed Mark to the car and got in. The pack made their appearance as Mark started the car. Dudley screamed.  
  
"DADDY! IT'S HIM!!" Vernon blinked as the hybrid stepped out from behind the brown dog. Mark's eyes widened. These people knew that thing? Saliva dripped out of the beast's mouth.  
  
"The no good freak.. how'd he get here?!" Vernon made as if to open the door but Jonathan pulled him back.  
  
"I don't know how the hell you know what, or who, that is but now is not the time! He might have been afraid and intimidated by you once, but he sure isn't now. He's got that pack with him and they'll tear you to bits."  
  
Mark drove at the dogs and they scattered again. They turned and watched as the car pulled away. The hybrid snarled. ^It's him^  
  
^Who? ^  
  
^My uncle^ The Pack growled and took off into the woods after the brown dog and the hybrid.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What was that thing and how do you know it?" Mark demanded as they stepped into the general store on the outskirts of town. Vernon grumbled something nervously. "Speak up!"  
  
"He used to be our nephew. He just became that way when we woke up a long time ago. The freak didn't deserve to live." Mark's jaw dropped.  
  
"You dumped your nephew off because he looked like that?"  
  
"He didn't look like that! He looked somewhat normal but had ears and a tail! I didn't want him contaminating our house!" Jonathan growled softly.  
  
"He's a wizard, isn't he?" Vernon nodded, dumbstruck. "He must have come into his inheritance then. How old was he?"  
  
"Six." Jonathan growled again.  
  
"You fools! He's very powerful and will be very hard to kill!" Jonathan hissed. "Do you know what you've done?" The Dursleys cowered. "If he mates, the pups will be hybrid like he is, and they will be un-stoppable."  
  
"We didn't know he would live!" Vernon shouted. He opened his mouth the say something else but a howl cut him off. The sun was going down and the hybrid was letting them know it.  
  
"He knows you're here and will want your blood Vernon Dursley."  
  
TBC 


	5. Chapter 4: Admitting Defeat

The Pack  
  
Chapter 4: Admitting Defeat  
  
^He's in there. I can smell it^ the hybrid's eyes glowed red as he stared at the store. The windows were all boarded up and the humans inside were looking out. ^All three of them are^  
  
^The game warden too^ The German Shepard growled. The brown leader jumped down from a rock and crept down the hill. The hybrid and the rest of the pack followed him slowly.  
  
^We need to find a way in. Split up and search! Be wary of their guns^ the hybrid took off towards the back of the house while the rest of the pack surrounded the house to search.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"I'm hungry mummy." Jonathan curled his lip in disgust as Dudley whined for food for the hundredth time.  
  
"Can't he have something else to eat?" The woman asked. Jonathan shook his head.  
  
"We only have so much food here and your piggy husband and son can't eat all of it!" The woman gaped as Dudley began to cry. Vernon glared at Jonathan. Jonathan turned back to the window when he heard a scuffling sound.  
  
Suddenly, a humanoid head popped up to look in the window that wasn't covered by the desk. Its eyes bore into Jonathans and it swept its gaze around the room. When it saw Vernon, it began to snarl.  
  
"Get out of here boy! Get!" Vernon swung a hand at the window, face purple in rage, but the hybrid snapped at the fist. Saliva sprayed on the window before it backed up. Vernon stared at it wide eyed.  
  
"Told you it wouldn't be scared of you." His smug smile was cut off however when he heard a couple of gunshots and a dozen or so yelps. He raced to the front room. "What happened?"  
  
"I got the leader." Mark grinned. "And some of the others. Look!" The strange hybrid and a few other dogs crowded around the bodies of the brown leader and the rest of their fallen pack.  
  
"Shoot at them again, maybe you'll get a few more." Before Mark could even raise his rifle, the dogs fled. The hybrid took the lead. "Damn!" Mark frowned.  
  
"Did anybody warn Mrs. Thomas?" The men looked at each other in shock. No one had even thought about the old lady! "We've got to go get her! They probably smelled her and that's why they left."  
  
"You, don't eat anything! If I find one morsel of food missing you'll be sleeping outside tonight!"  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Mrs. Thomas set her purse on the counter as her chickens outside began to squawk madly. "I wonder what's gotten into those birds." She went outside past her car and scanned the area around the chicken coop.  
  
Her eyes came to rest on a strange black human-wolf, snarling silently at her. "Oh Allah!" The creature let out a howl and took off towards her. She screamed and ran to her car. She just managed to slide inside and roll up the window when the pack of animals slammed into the car.  
  
The hybrid, for there was no other word for it, jumped on the roof of her car and began to tear at the fabric. Not being able to find her keys, she honked the horn desperately. The hole in the roof was getting larger and she had just about given up when there was a loud bang, followed by a yelp.  
  
"Mrs. Thomas!?" The dogs fled. Mark Bishop ran over to her and helped her out. "Are you okay? We need to get out of here."  
  
"Hey Mark! Take a look at this!" Mark peered around at Jonathan who had his gun trained on a lump. A lump of black fur and skin. Mark's eyes widened as he walked around to look at the beasts face.  
  
"I wondered where he was! I didn't think I got him." Just as he finished the thought, the hybrid growled softly and rolled onto his stomach. Mark stepped back as Jonathan tightened his finger on the trigger.  
  
"Should I just shoot him?" Mark shook his head as pale green eyes looked into his own. He was pulled into the beast's memories and watched as the little boy was beaten, starved, locked up, then finally abandoned. "Uhm, Mark?"  
  
"Lower your gun Jonathan." Jonathan did as requested and Mark squatted down near the hybrid. The hybrid watched him warily, but didn't growl or lunge at him. "He knows that he's been defeated."  
  
"Mark."  
  
"Get me the crackers from the glove compartment in my car." Jonathan raced off. "There there, now. You're a smart one, aren't you?" He waited until Jonathan returned with the crackers.  
  
"Here." Mark took one out and held it out to the hybrid, who jerked back in a flinch.  
  
"It's okay. I won't hurt you." He threw the cracker onto the ground by the hybrids feet. The hybrid gobbled the cracker up in mere seconds. He threw another one at him, and then another. Soon he had the hybrid eating out of his hand.  
  
"Amazing." Jonathan whispered. "But we should get out of here before the other dogs return." Mark took ahold of the rope still hanging from the hybrid's collar.  
  
"All right boy, think you can walk?" Blood was still seeping out of the bullet wound on the hybrid's shoulder, but the hybrid ignored it. He got to his feet with a groan and stood, holding his one paw off the ground. "Good boy."  
  
"We're actually taking him with us?" Jonathan asked as they made their way back to the car. The hybrid allowed Mark to help up onto the truck and licked his hand in thanks.  
  
"He's not too far gone, like those other dogs. He's just scared, tired, cold, and probably still hungry. He knows he's hurt and is willing to accept help from us. Besides, there's a boy somewhere in there craving for attention." The hybrid curled up as the truck began to move.  
  
TBC 


	6. Chapter 5: In The Store

The Pack  
  
Chapter 5: In The Store  
  
"Jonathan, go inside and make sure the Dursley's are out of sight." Jonathan nodded and rushed inside as Mark unloaded the hybrid. "Easy boy, we'll get you cleaned up in a jiffy." The hybrid limped close by Mark's side as he was led into the store.  
  
"Whoa!" Mark motioned his sons back as the hybrid whined in distress at being crowded.  
  
"Go get a towel and a bowl of water. Hurry!" Jim nodded and raced off as Mike hesitantly stepped foreword. "Easy boy, you're okay." Mark knelt and allowed the hybrid to basically crawl onto his lap.  
  
"Why isn't he all snappy?" Mike asked as Jim returned.  
  
"He knows I won't hurt him." Mark said as he gently pressed the towel onto the bleeding wound. He set the bowl of water onto the floor and the hybrid eagerly lapped at the water.  
  
"He'd be beautiful if we cleaned him up." Jim said.  
  
"Go get some of the bandage wraps and gauze. Make sure the Dursley's stay away." Jim nodded and raced off again. Mark gently stroked the hybrids back and sides in a soothing manner.  
  
"How do you think he got this way?" Jonathan asked. "And can he change back to the form the Dursley's found him in?" Jim returned and Mark went about bandaging the hybrid's shoulder.  
  
"I don't know. He's very wary right now, so lets just get him better and cleaned up." Mark patted the hybrid's side. "What's his name by the way?"  
  
"Harry, I think." The hybrid perked his ears.  
  
"All right then Harry. How does a bath sound?" Mark led the hybrid into the bathroom, thanking god that the owner had installed a bathroom in the store, complete with bath.. eccentric old man that he was.  
  
Mark led Harry into the bathroom and closed the door halfway. He filed the tub with lukewarm water as Harry watched on in fascination. "Come on, hop in." Harry cautiously limped over to the tub and peered in.  
  
Mark lifted Harry gently when the hybrid showing no signs of fright and placed him in the tub. Harry stiffened momentarily. "See? It isn't going to hurt you." Mark began to wash him off with some mild soap and was pleased when the hybrid rested his head on the side of the tub and sighed.  
  
"What're we going to do about the other dogs?" Jonathan asked from the doorway. "Think they'll still give us problems?"  
  
"I don't know. For now we'll leave them be, but if they start attacking again then we'll have no choice but to kill them." Harry's head snapped up and he growled softly. Mark blinked down at him. "Harry..?"  
  
"No.hurt.pack!" The hybrid growled softly. Mark's eyes widened. Up until now Harry hadn't said anything, and because of his form Mark doubted he could.  
  
"Harry, they're the one's attacking us. We'd leave them be if they leave us be." Harry shook his head, hackles still raised.  
  
"Starving.need food.." Mark glanced at Jonathan.  
  
"We can't help that Harry, unless they allow us to take them to a shelter." Mark tried to explain.  
  
"Shelter..?"  
  
"It's a place where stray animals go. It provides food and shelter until they are adopted." Harry rested his head on the tub again. He didn't say any more. "If you could convince them to 'surrender', we can find good homes for them." Harry stayed silent as Mark rinsed him off and drained the tub.  
  
"Could you talk to them and convince them? Just shake or nod your head." Harry shrugged. Mark helped him out and began to dry him off with a fluffy towel. "Would you try?" Harry nodded and shook, spraying Mark with water.  
  
"May not.trust..." Harry yawned as Mark stood up and replaced the towel.  
  
"After you rest, we'll let you back out to try. Promise me you'll come back though?" Mark asked as he arranged a bed of towels for the hybrid. Harry nodded as he curled up and immediately drifted off to sleep.  
  
"Poor kid." Jonathan said softly. Jim and Mike came over and looked down at the hybrid. The rest of the people in the building, minus the Dursley's, nodded in agreement.  
  
"Hopefully we won't have to kill the other dogs." Mark stood and wiped his hands. "I guess we'll just have to wait a while. Jim, get some meat out for him. He'll be hungry when he wakes."  
  
"We should let the Dursley's out. He'll have to face them sometime, especially if he has to stay with us for a while." Jonathan muttered. He left to inform the Dursleys that it was safe.  
  
"Let's just hope he doesn't attack them." Mark muttered as a howl sounded out in the woods.  
  
TBC 


	7. Chapter 6: Final Battle

The Pack  
  
Chapter 6: Final Battle  
  
"We are not staying in this house with *him* here!" Mark winced as Vernon Dursley's voice echoed throughout the store. "He'll contaminate my family!"  
  
"Vernon be reasonable! If you go out there those dogs will be after you, on you, and will have eaten you in five minutes!" Vernon gulped but his face stayed the same horrendous purple.  
  
"That *thing* will kill us first if we stay!" Mark sighed and rubbed his temples.  
  
"He'll do no such thing unless you provoke him. Which you will be doing if you wake him!" Vernon sighed. "What you did to that boy was inexcusable! It's no wonder he would kill you on sight."  
  
"What was I supposed to do, let him contaminate us?" Mark shook his head. He heard a soft growling sound and looked up to see Harry standing stiffly in the doorway hackles raised.  
  
"I thought you were asleep Harry!" Mark said in a cheerful voice. He walked over to Harry and knelt beside him. "Vernon and his family are here on vacation. It's a pity they had to stay with us, here, hmm?"  
  
"Talk.Pack.." Harry growled, glaring at the Dursley's.  
  
"You want to go talk to them now? Okay, lets go." Mark led Harry to the front door and opened it a crack. "Remember to come back!" Harry nodded as he slipped out of the building and into the darkness.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
^Why should we give ourselves up? ^ The black mixed breed had taken over the role of leader of the Pack when Harry had disappeared.  
  
^They can find us homes! ^  
  
^With humans? Why should we trust them? They never gave us a reason to^ Harry whined.  
  
^Not all people are bad. These ones were nice to me, unlike my Uncle and Aunt! People are different, like us. We aren't all the same either^ While a few of the dogs agreed, most stuck with their new leader.  
  
^He even said they wouldn't kill us if we didn't go after them^  
  
^Humans are liars! ^ Harry turned away from the black dog, head down.  
  
^Well I trust them. I won't let you hurt them. Whoever wants to come with me, may^ The black dog growled as Harry walked off, along with five of the nine remaining dogs.  
  
^You'll pay for this.^ Harry ignored him as he made his way through the trees.  
  
^How do you know the humans aren't lying? ^  
  
^I can smell it^ Harry said as the store came into view.  
  
^But one of them shot you^  
  
^I was attacking that woman. He was doing what you or I would have done, protecting his own^ Harry scratched on the door and told the others to be civil and not to attack. The door creaked open and Harry slipped in with the other dogs.  
  
"I see it worked." Mark whispered. The dogs watched as the man knelt down to pet Harry. "Is this all of them?" Harry shook his head. Mark turned to the dogs, which stood unsurely, and held out a hand for them to sniff. They did so gradually.  
  
^He won't bite^ Harry teased the others. They whined at him and he gave a bark-like laugh.  
  
"Come on, I set up a room in the back for you to sleep." Harry padded after Mark, followed closely by the dogs. They immediately attacked the bowls of food they saw lined up by the wall, before curling up to sleep.  
  
Harry padded out after Mark and curled up at his feet by the other humans. "Expect..attack.." Harry growled, saddened that the rest of his pack was being stupid.  
  
"Soon?" Harry nodded. "How many?"  
  
"Four." Harry looked towards the window with a frown. He sniffed, ears back. "They're here." The humans scrambled to grab the two shotguns and the children and women went up into the attic.  
  
Harry woke the five dogs in the other room before padding over to a window. He peered out and his eyes locked with the leaders. He snarled at the black mongrel savagely. The dog snarled back before running towards the right.  
  
Harry backed away from the window and whirled around just as a crashing sound was heard from the back room. Mark was already on his way towards the open door, gun raised, but he didn't get there soon enough to close it.  
  
A cream dog leapt in snarling. Mark fired at it, but missed as it jumped, and Harry rammed into it before it take this opportunity and get to Mark. Harry and the stray fought while Mark barricaded the door.  
  
^You traitor! ^ The dog growled. Harry clamped his teeth onto its throat, bringing it crashing onto the floor. Harry didn't respond as the dog struggled to break his hold. Eventually it gave up and lay limp.  
  
Harry tore its throat out with a swift jerk of his head before trotting over to nuzzle Mark's hand. Mark scratched his ears and they gathered the others. "We have to kill them before they find more ways to break in."  
  
"Let us.. go out." Harry said. "We'll take care.of them."  
  
"No." Harry growled.  
  
"We know.. more about them.. and their weaknesses.." Mark sighed worriedly. "Please."  
  
"He's right. They would know how to defeat them better then we do." Harry jerked his head to the barricaded door as it shuddered. "They found the open window." Jonathan said.  
  
"Jon, you stand here and shoot the first dog that comes in. I'll get the second, and Harry can take the third." Mark suddenly said. Harry nodded his approval at the plan and Jonathan took his place.  
  
Mark pushed away some of the barrier and leapt back. A gray dog leapt through and Jonathan took it out with one shot. It fell back with a pained yelp and Mark shot the second dog, a white-ish Shepard.  
  
Harry leapt at the leader, who came shooting through before he realized that the others were down. The pair tumbled onto the floor with a thud and the men watched the two battle it out.  
  
The five dogs that had followed Harry stood around the two, growling their support. After minutes of fighting, the black dog was pinned and his throat ripped out. Harry backed off with a final growl.  
  
The battle was over.  
  
TBC  
  
Sorry, I'm not that good with battle scenes. If I redo the fic I'll make it better.oh! PLEASE REVIEW!!  
  
*Makes sad puppy eyes* 


	8. Epilogue

The Pack  
  
Epilogue:  
  
*Two weeks after the final battle*  
  
"That's it Harry! You've got it down perfectly now!" Mark said happily as Harry walked over to him on slightly shaky legs.  
  
After the Pack's downfall, Harry had made the transformation from hybrid to human (with wolf-like ears and tail) and had been adopted by Mark and his family.  
  
In order to prevent the island from having another Pack forming, the islands owner had put up signs that prevented the abandonment of any animal by anyone, so the stray dog population was gone.  
  
The Dursley's had left immediately after the last of the Pack had been killed and vowed never to return. Well, good riddance was all the inhabitants of the island could say. The family would not be missed.  
  
"Papa?" Mark lifted the now ten and a half year old onto his lap and ruffled his hair. Harry had started talking better a week after he completed the transformation, and was now talking like any ten year old.  
  
"Yes Harry?"  
  
"Can we go swimming?" The family's dog, Rod, lifted his head off the ground and barked. He knew the word 'swim'!  
  
"Sure we can! Let's go get the boys then we'll head down." Harry jumped off his lap and streaked, well, stumbled slightly to the door. Rod followed closely behind him as he shouted into the house. Mark chuckled.  
  
"They'll meet us down there." Harry said, nearly crashing into Mark as he jogged down. Rod barked excitedly and jumped around.  
  
"All right then, lets go." Mark took Harry's hand in his and they walked down to the docks, Rod trailing close behind them.  
  
End  
  
Yes, there will be a sequel. Can't have Harry miss out on Hogwarts now can we? The sequel will come out soon, I think, but I have been neglecting my other fics. I'll work on them for a bit.maybe.. or I'll just take a break. 


End file.
